


Ficlets collection

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father/Son Incest, Half-Lycans, M/M, Short ficlets, Vampire Hunters, Written in Chinese, and many others - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short ficlets that I wrote for my friend<br/>some of them are set in a modern time AU, others are set in the original timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collection one

康納醒來的時候，發現他感覺不到自己的雙手。  
他眨了眨眼，迅速適應昏暗的室內，他用力嗅了嗅，試圖分辨出自己所在的地方，但是額角抽動的血管跟疼得像要裂開的腦袋令他無法發揮自己引以為傲的嗅覺。舌頭掃過乾裂的嘴唇，血腥味瞬間侵入他的意識。  
康納這才抬起頭，銀質的手銬在他頭頂的雙腕上狠狠地留下烙印，肩膀上兩個在鮮血之下閃著紅色亞光的銀釘將他固定在墻上，剝奪了他所有反抗的能力。就連尾巴都被牢牢地釘在墻上，刺痛到幾乎麻木。  
康納嘗試著動了動，皮肉燒傷的嘶聲響起，他疼得差點又暈過去。  
接著眼前的黑暗剝出一塊四方形的光亮，康納瞇起眼睛，肌肉下意識繃緊。來人背光而看不清臉孔，他現在除了鮮血又什麼都聞不出。  
不管來的人是誰，想做什麼，他都不會讓他痛快得逞。  
“我的天，”來的人幾乎是全速跑向他，“康納！”  
“父親。”康納愣了愣，在聽出對方的聲音之後沙啞地回應，血腥味被對方身上凜冽的夜晚的氣味沖淡，對方撫在他臉上的手帶著熟悉的溫度，他鬆了口氣，毫不由於地向溫度的源頭傾身，卻因為肩上的釘子而猛抽一口氣，無奈地退回原位。  
“放鬆，孩子，（relax, boy）”海爾森靠近一步，在他滿是血污的唇上印下一吻，“讓我們離開這裡。”

\---------------------------

海參一手拉著他頭髮掌控這個吻，手指刻意碾過樹立在髮間的狼耳的耳根，在聽到康納無法克制的嗚咽后滿意地微笑，將他抵在墻上，側過頭更加深入。雙唇互相碾磨，康納張著嘴接受對方的入侵，尾巴緊張而又興奮地掃過海爾森腿側，後者一下握住不安分的狼尾，手指沒入硬毛小小地畫圈，一路按摩著向上，在尾根重重的一掐，這讓康納幾乎立刻失去力氣，他勉強站立著，雙腿打開，雙手抓皺了海爾森一向平整的西裝前領。

\------------------

舌頭交纏磨蹭，康納有些生澀地退開，被緊接著的侵入弄得不知所措，對方的舌尖掃過他的上顎，一陣電流從下直衝大腦，他抓緊自己父親的肩膀，一時間忘了呼吸。對方的膝蓋頂在他腿間磨蹭，這感覺陌生而又好得讓他主動張開雙腿，只想追求更多。  
更多，更多的吻，更多的感覺。  
康納呻吟著，追隨本能地在父親的腿上磨蹭，尋求更多快感。

\-------------------

康納向後靠了靠，海爾森一手抵在他臉旁，整個人壓入他的私人空間。這一般會讓他感到威脅而攻擊特舉動，此時卻只給他帶來一陣顫慄。他耳朵貼在頭頂，尾巴緊張地僵直著，雙手緊緊抓住牆面，對方另一手扣住他的下巴挑向一邊，迫使他暴露出脆弱的頸部。康納吞嚥了一下，西裝領子瞬間顯得很緊。  
"父...父親?"  
"噓..."男人嘴唇貼在脈動的血管上，牙齒劃拉過敏感的肌膚，"別擔心，我會照顧好你的。"

\-----------------

康納擋在海爾森面前，尾巴尖緊繃，耳朵因為威脅而向後貼在頭頂。  
"走，"他警告著，槍直直地指向對方眉尖,"如果你們在乎自己的生命，離開。"  
他知道自己沒有子彈了，起碼不夠對付這麼多吸血鬼——4個，起碼，不算增援，而對方也清楚這點。得意的嘶聲在吸血鬼間傳遞，他們亮出獠牙，準備奪取生命與鮮血。  
康納偏過頭，看了海爾森一眼，然後丟下槍解開衣領，仰頭看向斜掛在夜空中的滿月。

他從喉嚨裡發出吼聲，淒厲的狼嗥驚起樹叢間的飛鳥，海爾森在他背後笑出聲來:"你們該在有機會的時候走的，

"他可是你們的天敵。"

康納壓下身體，西裝外套和襯衫被丟棄在一旁，狼人比原本高出了一個頭，原本合身的西褲在變化後短了一截，皮帶勒進腰部的肌肉，灰色的硬毛順著脊椎從髮根蔓延到布料之下，粗壯的尾巴打橫一掃，沖到領頭的吸血鬼面前。  
皮肉撕裂的聲音響起，吸血鬼們還沒反應過來，頭領的頭顱就滾落到腳邊，臉上還遺留著驚訝的神情，濃稠的黑血從粗糙的斷口滲出來，軀體倒伏在狼人腳邊。

空氣似乎都凝固了，陳腐血液的腥味刺激著在場所有人的神經。  
其中一個吸血鬼嘶吼著沖向康納，尖牙裸露，身體變得細長，衣服撕裂飄落到地面，巨大的翅膀在身後展開，薄膜處血管清晰可見，他在空中轉身，俯衝下來，雙手瞄準狼人的喉嚨，試圖一擊斃命。康納蹲下身躲過尖利的指甲，反手用力向上，爪子劃破薄膜，吸血鬼痛苦地尖叫，身體失去平衡滾落到地上。狼人跑上前，一手扣住翅膀的骨架，一手按在吸血鬼頸后，手腕緩慢擰轉，不顧對方的掙扎與求饒他收緊手指往外一拉，皮肉撕裂的響聲和骨頭斷裂的脆響淹沒在慘叫中。康納丟開被扯離身體的翅膀，安靜地轉過身看向的吸血鬼們。  
"滾，"他說，"快給我滾。"

\---------------------

康納放下聖器。他知道那是誰:阿基裡斯跟他說過兄弟會的歷史，著名的刺客導師。  
年代的阻隔讓人無法反抗，而康納忍不住想，或許這不是一件壞事。  
如果他與父親...海爾森，喬治堡就不會成為一個讓他痛苦的地方，他一開始也或許根本不會墮入到這樣一個背德又無法放手的情感中。  
然而沒有如果，沒有或許。  
艾齊奧還能看到阿泰爾的遺體，他手裡只有一本訴說著他的過錯的日記。

\-----------------------

康納瞪著海爾森解到第三顆的鈕扣，一時間不知道說什麼。  
"父...父親?"他幾乎是驚恐地看著對方套上一條可以說是貼身的長褲--這真是要出人命了，海爾森，著名的吸血鬼獵人，從來對"穿著得體"有近乎強迫症的執著，現在竟然穿著緊身褲和領口大開的襯衫?康納用力眨眨眼，伸手去摸海爾森的額頭。  
"我很好，如果那是你擔心的，"海爾森挑了挑眉，"我更加沒有摔壞腦子，新的目標躲在Gay bar裡，你指望我穿得嚴嚴實實地進去套出些什麼來?"

康納反應過來，為自己的大驚小怪低聲道歉。目光從輸得一絲不苟的頭髮開始往下，海爾森鋒利的輪廓依舊帶著不可一世，敞開的衣領下鎖骨線條清晰可見，寬闊堅實的肩膀在被扎緊的衣物強調，褲子更是對掩藏他修長的雙腿毫無幫助。  
康納吞嚥了一下，感到燥熱的同時，胃部也翻攪起來。  
"父親，"他皺起眉毛，尾巴焦躁地掃來掃去，"我覺得你這樣穿不好。"  
"不好?"海爾森停止調整袖口，抬眼望了突然變得奇怪的狼崽一眼，"我解釋過了，康納，那是一個gay bar，不然你打算我怎麼做?亮出身分打草驚蛇?"  
"可是——"  
"沒有可是，你應該知道這多重要。"  
"那至少讓我跟你一起去，"半狼堅持道，"求你，父親。"

\------------------------

沉默降臨在房間裡，海爾森停下了整理袖口的動作，稍微歪著頭，灰藍的雙眸探究地注視著康納，後者在為自己內心莫名的煩躁焦慮的同時，也為自己突然的建議感到驚訝。他知道自己並不是那麼...擅長交際，按照海爾森的話來說他根本不知道該怎麼說話，因此就算去了恐怕他也不會起什麼作用。  
他做好了被拒絕的準備，同時下定決心就算他需要跟蹤他父親，他也要跟去。  
"好吧，"康納眨了眨眼，有些不敢相信地抖了抖耳朵，海爾森又低下頭整理袖口，暗藍的襯衫整齊而沒有皺摺，"你準備一下。"  
半狼幾乎是立刻轉過身去，從提包裡迅速抽出一件貼身的黑色T恤換上，並重新綁了下頭髮——一半披散在肩上，一半束成一個小股，羽毛頭飾微微翹起，額角的小辮自然垂下，T恤下的肌肉隨著他動作顯現。海爾森上下看了看，伸手拉住領口往下一扯，手指刻意在裸露的深色肌膚上徘徊，並往下撫過隱藏在衣料下的乳手，在聽到年輕人的抽氣聲后，像什麼都沒發生一樣抽回手，彎腰在褲管下，小腿上的綁帶裡裝了一管死人血，快步走到門口。  
"還愣著幹什麼，"海爾森不耐地催促，絲毫沒有作為讓康納一時亂了呼吸的始作俑者應有的愧疚，"快跟上，不然我自己去了。"  
康納嘟囔了幾句，埋怨地看著海爾森的背影跟了出去，順手帶上房門。

\------------------------

海爾森把康納推進告解室，一手握住膝窩將腿抬起，一手帶上雕花的木門，狹小的木質空間讓他們緊密貼合，康納雙腿在對方的引導下大開，一條腿掛在對方手肘，另一條腿頂在門上，絲毫不在意鞋底可能弄髒門板。  
" 主，求以圣洁之带束我腰，"低沉好聽的聲音在康納耳邊響起，他無法克制地在感受到對方的舌頭時嗚咽出聲，腰間聖索解下發出簌簌的聲響，接著那綢緞質地的布料被隨意地丟棄到一旁，" 消我邪念。"年長的神父繼續道，一顆顆緩慢地解開康納的長袍，後者呼吸急促，在衣物徹底敞開的時候近乎羞愧地別過頭，皮帶扣清脆地響，康納向後仰頭，陰莖在衣物托跩過之後暴露在空氣中，他大起膽子低下頭，看到自己的褲子掛在一只腳的腳踝上，吊襪帶跟皮鞋毫無掩飾地接受他父親的審視。  
" 永葆贞洁。"海爾森輕聲唸完禱詞，聖潔的話語讓康納感到強烈的背德感的同時又硬得發疼，他感覺自己是墮落了，沒有比他這個在神父--他的父親--的禱告下感受到快感的人還糟糕的了。

\------------------

康納固執地揚著頭，死死地抿著嘴唇，下定決心不發出聲音。海爾森挑了挑眉，皮鞭柔軟的尖端順著頸脖往下，滑過扣得緊緊的領口上的喉結，滑過衣前一排鈕扣，在腿間時輕時重地上下劃弄，接著他突然將鞭子抽在年輕人胸前，一臉玩味地向後靠在皮椅上，雙眼在康納緊繃的肩膀和鼓起的襠部來回。  
"脫掉，"他重複道，鞭尖又頂上腿間，成功誘出一聲低吟，"我不說第二次。"

\-------------------

康納是被光亮喚醒的。

他眨了眨眼睛，沒有拉嚴的窗簾間透入一縷陽光，正好投在他臉上，耳朵懶懶地抖動了兩下，狼崽轉過頭，直接對上了獵人的臉。海爾森的灰髪散落在枕頭上，有些壓在康納臉下，弄得他有些癢，沉穩的鼻息帶動氣流，一隻手還環在腰上，指頭點著尾根，隨著呼吸微微起伏。

康納盡量小幅度動作，抽出兩人之間的手用手指描摹對方臉上難得有些放鬆的線條：眉間的皺痕已經無法撫平，眼角的細紋和嘴角的笑紋又是那麼熟悉，他劃過海爾森直挺的鼻樑，在柔軟的嘴唇上來回徘徊——誰能想到吐出鋒利字句的雙唇是那麼柔軟，又是那麼溫暖？

\-----------------

他的呼吸流連在康納腿間，濕熱的唇舌幾乎將他燙傷，他挺弄腰胯尋求更多關注，海爾森卻不打算那麼輕易地讓他滿足。他鼻尖在勃起根部磨蹭，嘴唇短暫含住一邊囊袋，他抬起頭刻意朝那兒吹氣，唾液發涼讓康納幾乎啜泣出聲。

\------------------

康納出門的時候有些急，在冰天雪地里時不時克制不住地抖，注意到這點，海爾森在任務結束後把他按在牆上，拉下結了霜的衣領，白氣直接撲到康納臉上，康納忍不住深呼吸，眨眨眼看著對方，下意識舔了舔嘴唇。  
"這樣夠暖麽?"海爾森問，嘴唇距離對方的僅有一點距離，呼吸互相交融成一片，康納吞嚥了一下，搖了搖頭。

海爾森低低地笑了一聲:"不夠暖?"

康納不做聲，臉頰攀上一點紅色。

"那這樣呢?"年長者說著，終於徹底消除兩人之間的距離。暴露在空氣中的雙唇有些涼，在碰上他的的時候康納顫抖著呼出一口氣。海爾森的舌頭穿過雙唇侵入溫暖的口腔，不容置疑地一點點掃過他的牙齦，並惡意地在上顎撥弄著，這讓康納無法掩飾自己的呻吟。康納試圖反抗地將對方推回去，換來的只是對方警告的一咬，他嗚咽著，討好地吮吸，將唇間的軟肉吞入更多。

\------------------------

夏日的太陽烤得灌木都閹了下來，海爾森在屋頂小心地放下裝有狙擊槍的長箱，抬起手扯鬆領帶并解開一個紐扣，汗水從下顎下滑沒入衣領。康納看著陽光在汗水上反光，想的卻是昨晚在酒店的房間，昏黃的燈光下滴在他臉上的汗水。

\------------------------

"康納?"熟悉的聲音讓康納睜開眼，他不知何時進入了不安的淺眠，"康納，你醒了麽?"

"醒了，"康納應道，身體還舒服地陷在床上不願動彈，"什麼事，父親?"

"我只是看你有沒有死在床上，"海爾森從一直開著的門--他堅持不讓康納關門--走進來，坐到康納身邊，手按在康納的上，"該吃晚飯了。"

"就來，"康納緩慢地眨眼，手背上的溫度和重量讓他安心。

他克制不住微笑，撐起身體靠上前，額頭抵在年長者肩上。

"怎麼突然這麼..."

"沒什麼。"康納深深吸一口氣，在對方身上特有的氣味--鐵器，皮具和麝香的混合氣味--中滿足地閉上眼。

"康納你別睡著了，晚飯還在樓下等著你。"

"恩。"

"康納?"

"恩。"

"你從不聽話，是吧?"海爾森無奈地嘆氣，然後吻了吻男孩的額角，"好吧，如果你執意要放棄我準備了一下午的晚餐，至少挪過去點。"

\------------------------

沒有燈，沒有壁爐，更沒有能夠透進星光的窗戶，地下室第一次閉塞得讓他感到危險。

康納靠在墻上，蒙在眼上的布條帶著熟悉的氣味，這讓他的嗅覺無法發揮作用，於是他只能擰緊眉毛，試圖從徹底的黑暗中聽出些什麼。木頭因為溫度的改變啪地一響，他甚至能聽到樓上有扇門被風吹得關上的聲音，卻感受不到與他同在地下室的男人的氣息。他吞嚥了一下，光裸的背貼在磚墻上，這給了他少許安慰——起碼他不會從背後襲來。

一雙手突然抓住他戒備地垂在身旁的手，并將它們牢牢地按在墻上。康納抽了一口氣，多年的訓練讓他下意識抬起膝蓋踢開來襲者，卻除了空氣什麼也沒傷到。不屬於自己的體溫輻散到他身上，極具侵略性的存在壓了上來，來襲者用自己的肩膀頂住康納，膝蓋頂開他掙扎的雙腿，腿根壓在他腿間，濕熱的鼻息撲在他臉上，他幾乎能嘗到對方的得意。

“抓到你了。”男人說，嘴唇挑釁地蹭過康納的，并將他雙手更死地按住。康納齜起牙，低吼著在富有技巧的壓制下尋找突破口，對方腿上用力的擠壓讓他一下子失去反抗能力，他徒勞地在黑暗中眨眼，胸口貼著對方同樣光裸汗濕的肌膚。

“父親。”他喘息，身體感受到對方低笑時的震動。海爾森的嘴唇貼著他的臉頰往上，牙齒咬住剝奪康納視覺的布條，將它直接扯了下來，過程中弄亂了康納的頭髮，有幾縷散落在頸上。  
“現在，”海爾森說，聲音低沉，“我要怎麼享用我的戰利品呢？”康納在比剛才淺一些的黑暗中眨眼，盲目地追尋在他頸側徘徊的熱源，和磨蹭下顎的鼻尖。他能注意到腿間規律性的磨蹭，和重刷他全身的熟悉的熱度。

“任何你想做的，”聲音帶著有些發顫的邊角，康納仰起頭，順從地將頸脖暴露在對方面前，呼吸開始急促，“任何事，父親。”

\-------------------------

本就溫熱的皮膚在慾望的燃燒下戴上了滾燙的意味，微涼鼻尖在下顎的磨蹭讓康納忍不住顫抖，他睜開雙眼，嘴唇動了動，卻除了嗚咽聲什麼也發不出。海爾森噴在頸側的呼吸都顯得冰冷，與他包覆在陰莖上的手形成鮮明對比，肌膚接觸的地方燙得他要承受不住，緊貼的胸口互相起伏，傳遞有力的脈搏。

“父...”喑啞的聲音卡在喉嚨中，年長者用上牙齒啃噬，在血管搏動的地方留下深深的印記，冰涼的鼻尖后緊跟著濕熱的唇舌，吮吸出的水聲讓康納幾乎是抗拒地轉過頭去，又同時將更多肌膚暴露給海爾森。他喘息著，覺得自己整個人都在燃燒。


	2. collection two

在刀沒入皮肉的那刻，廢棄教堂的門在他眼前閃現。康納一時間有些晃神，在炮火中搖晃的大地靜止下來，停留在那個寒冷的午後，陽光從木板的縫隙間透進來，不帶一點溫度，身上人的體溫像是部落里永不熄滅的篝火，帶著重量壓在他身上，攻擊性十足的同時，他無法自控地感到溫暖。

父親不再是個空蕩蕩的詞句，只有一幅畫像與遙遠的眺望支撐——父親有血有肉，父親胸腔繞燒著生命之火。

或許那時候開始，他的心就背離他的意志，踏出了禁忌的一步。

而他清楚地知道他會後悔。

他現在正看著他的後悔。

\------------------

康納瞪向眼前的男人，他上身赤裸，雙手被牢牢地捆在身後，皮帶邊沿嵌入手腕，背上已經有一道道紅痕。

"你總要給我點反應的，"皮鞭冰冷的末端抵在他下顎上，向上的力迫使他抬起頭，康納用力扭過頭，又被帶了手套的手捏住下巴，他齜著牙，從喉嚨力低低地發出困獸似的聲音，"不然我要後悔當初把你從那個屎窟裡撈出來的決定了。"

"你儘管把我丟回去，"康納啐了一口，肩膀因為試圖掙脫束縛而扭動，"我寧願死在那裡，也不向你透露一句。"

"固執，是麽?"海爾森搖搖頭，像是惋惜，眼睛裡卻冰冷得可以讓任何成年男人因為恐懼而後退——當然，這些成年男人並不包括康納，他突然用力低頭，差點咬到箝制住下巴的手，"看來，我對你還是太仁慈了。"

"你儘管試試，"印地安人跪在原地，身體卻挺得筆直，"沒什麼是我不能忍受的。"

"疼痛?確實，我毫不懷疑你的能力，"海爾森站起來，捕獵者審視獵物一樣繞著康納踱步，考慮最佳下手方式，"但是其他方面...我們等著看。"

康納還沒來得及吐出反駁的字句，就被一腳踢翻在地，手壓在身下，身側承受重擊的地方和著舊傷疼得厲害。下一秒海爾森跨坐在他身上，一手把著皮鞭的硬杆抵在喉嚨上，側頭咬掉另一手的手套，柔軟的白色織物被拋棄在一旁，帶了溫度的手按上鎖骨的凹陷。康納在皮膚相觸的一刻僵住身體，對方因為槍繭而有些粗糙的手漸漸下滑，給他帶來一種異樣的感覺，拇指擦過裸露在外的乳首的時候他呼吸一滯，大腦終於趕上情況的變化，開始劇烈掙扎，試圖躲避對方的觸碰和隨之而來的發麻一樣的感覺。

“我很好奇，康納，你到底有沒有上過床？”海爾森劃過年輕人劇烈起伏的胸腹，指尖在下腹肌肉的凹陷拖拽，最後直接按在胯下，不輕不重地揉弄起來，“你的年紀讓我認為你有，可是你的反應…”

“滾開！”康納齜牙，彈動著試圖將人甩下去，脖子上向下的壓力則讓他咳嗆出聲，海爾森穩穩地將他壓制住，他俯下身貼上他的唇角，毫不擔心會被突然反咬一口。

\------------------------


	3. collection three

路易從酒館出來透氣，威士忌在他腦袋裡攪和，他咬著煙卻打不著火，氣惱地一把把打火機扔在一邊。 雨後的街上空無一人，城市帶著夜半的死寂沉睡著，少數幾間營業的酒吧也人煙稀少，一個一頭灰髮的男人穿著皮大衣，靠在昏暗的路燈下，像是在等人。

"這麼晚了，你怎麼還在這街上?"他忍不住好奇，酒精讓他忽略了對方身上可能帶有的危險，男人的頭高傲地抬著，身上在這個時間點顯得過於整齊，眼睛裡帶有獵人的警覺和冷淡。

"我在等人。"

"等人?先生你是吃錯藥了!現在這個點，在這個時期?!你沒聽說那個連環殺人案麽!"

"連環殺人案?"

"是啊，連環殺人案!不管是半夜還是光天化日，都有人被發現死在街上，身上滿是拷打后的傷痕，聽說有的還被硬生生鋸掉了腿!"

"這樣啊。"

"這樣啊?你看來是見過不少世面，才能如此冷靜。"

"......"

"那些該死的警察，拿著納稅人的錢都不知道在干什麼，這個殺人犯已經肆虐幾個月了，連一點線索也沒有，甚至連他穿什麼衣服，鞋子幾碼都不知道!你說怎麼會有這樣的人呢?要瘋到什麼地步才會這樣到處行凶?要我說他肯定是個獨居的瘋子，沒有哪個心智正常的女人會跟他在一起，更不

要說孩子了，有孩子的都做不出這種事。"

"我倒有另一個看法。"

"哦?這倒新鮮。"

"這也是我聽說的。我聽說這個殺人狂不但不是瘋子，他甚至是個很有紳士派頭的人。"

"怎麼，你的意思是，像那個...那個...漢尼拔一樣?"

"但不吃人。他殺的人也不是毫無罪惡。你瞧，故事是這麼開始的，他曾經有過一個很重要的女人，後來因為種種原因再也沒見，直到18年后，一個擁有女人的雙眼的青年站在他家門廊上，跟他說一場大火燒毀了一切，包括那個女人。"

"後來呢?"路易拿下了煙，頭頂的路燈閃了一下。

"後來，他們父子住在一起，雖然中間有了一個18年的空缺，但是他們感情很好，非常好，甚至有些超過親情應有的範圍。"

"哦這真他媽的噁心。"

"總而言之，他們繼續他們的事業，一個獵人跟一個半狼，這樣的組合是天衣無縫的，他們甚至僅憑兩人之力端了一個吸血鬼老巢，親手殺了領頭的公爵。"

"......"

"他們原以為生活可以這樣下去，直到出了一個意外。"

"意...意外?"

"是，意外，或者我該說，一個意外掩藏下的陰謀。"

路易吞嚥了一下。

"你知道，狼人的生命力很強，即使是半狼，也比普通人類--比如你我--要好的多，他恢復得更快，也可以承受更多傷害，但即使如此他也會受傷，也會死，這畢竟是無法避免的。"

男人把手伸進大衣口袋，像是握住了什麼。

"那天他們一起乘列車前往委託人所在的城市，突然有人跳軌，身上的鑰匙卡進了列車飛速運轉的鐵輪裡，一側車輪卡住本來應該是沒有問題的，但是這時列車正好轉彎，一下失去平衡，就這麼徑直翻轉衝出了軌道，撞上另一條鐵軌上來的列車。"

路燈又閃了閃，男人拿出手，裡面握了有羽毛裝飾的髮帶。

"狼人能夠承受住這樣的傷，甚至半狼都能在足夠的治療與時間之下康復。但是那個半狼在列車翻轉的那刻轉過身，抱住了他的父親--我們的殺人狂--脊背朝外地承受了衝擊。等他父親在醫院甦醒，拄著拐杖去認他的時候，半狼的整個脊椎暴露在外，手臂上斷裂的骨頭破開皮肉支楞著，尾

巴徹底折斷撕裂，被擺放在停屍房的金屬台上，和他滿是傷痕的軀體一起。

"我聽說那個父親要求火化，只從男孩頭上取下了唯一完好的髮帶，最後帶走了骨灰。他回到現場查看，從那個據稱是躍軌地點的地方發現了吸血鬼的蹤跡，於是他開始一個個追捕相關的人和生物，拷問他們，發誓要找到幕後指使者。"

燈終於悽慘地滅了，路易驚恐地發現自己站在一片黑暗之中，酒吧的霓虹等在銀髮男人臉上投下詭異的倒影，藍色的雙眼帶著鮮血一樣的紅。

"你說，路易，誰才是殺人狂呢。"

\-------------------------------

康納知道自己等的時間不算長。

他雙手扣在海爾森肩上，頸部在對方濕熱的吐息下緊繃，視線定格在木質天花板上，漂亮的白漆掩蓋了起伏的紋路，在陰影中顯得有些灰。有力的手撫過臉頰，康納順從地偏過頭去迎上溫暖的唇舌，天花板在視線里被黑暗取代，舌頭互相磨蹭糾纏帶來謎樣的快意，鼻息間充斥著對方身上

的氣味，他們緊貼的身軀互相輻散熱度，令人燒灼的同時又讓他欲罷不能。獨身的20多年來他從未有過這種衝動——給予與索取，不知養足。

勃起互相磨蹭，康納仰起頭呻吟出聲，陌生的快感讓他有些不知所措，只能遵循本能地挺腰，希望能刺激更多，得到更多。海爾森壓住他的腰，游移到鎖骨的雙唇又拖拽著回到耳邊，他舔舐康納的耳廓，舌尖模仿陰莖動作地戳刺，胸腔的震動直接傳遞到他身上。

“放鬆，”他的父親——他的靈魂伴侶，他等待到現在也等他到現在的情人——低語，誘惑的字句帶著對罪惡的歡愉的承諾，“我找到你了，康納。”

康納張張嘴，出來的只有又一聲呻吟。海爾森看著他的眼睛，年齡的差異只在那裡能有所體現，康納幾乎啜泣出聲，雙腿在引導下打開，主動環上身上人的腰。現在他們不是刺客與聖殿，不是父與子，不是永世戰爭中的敵人，只是兩個迷失的靈魂，終於將彼此補全

\---------------------------

康納轉過頭來，海爾森無跡可尋。他幾乎壓制不住驚慌，瞪大了眼睛四處尋找，試圖從漆黑的巷子和昏暗的角落里找到那個熟悉的身影。

一個靈體能去哪裡？從他出現的那天開始，海爾森就沒有離開過他——他無法離開，靈魂被綁縛在生前最執著的物品，他，身上。

多麼可笑，他從未說過他愛他，現在卻因為那無法言說的情感困在他身邊。

“海爾森？”康納回溯來時的道路，夜半的波士頓冷清而死寂，沒有叢林里那樣安靜的喧鬧，他吞嚥了一下，心口浮現出一種奇怪的感覺，喉嚨哽了什麼，嘴唇發乾。

“...父親？”他再次詢問，字句遇到冰冷的空氣后僵硬地消散，只有不知何處哭號著的貓回應了他。

\-----------TBC?-----------


End file.
